Monorail elevator
|keywords = * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsMonoRailElevatorLocation }} The monorail elevator is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The towering monorail elevator was built before the Great War as part of the monorail line connecting RobCo Research Center, Watoga, Spruce Knob, and Garrahan Mining Headquarters. As the Allegheny Mountains present a sheer cliff separating the latter two locations from the former two, building the elevator was presumably cheaper than tunneling or extending the line north or south to get around the cliff. The elevator works by taking on two monorail trains, one at the top which connects to the western half of the line and one at the bottom which connects to the eastern half, and then rotating horizontally on its central axle by 180 degrees until the two trains have exchanged places and can proceed. When the Great War occurred, the elevator ceased to function, and the passengers of the two monorail trains aboard the elevator at the time became trapped and perished. Later, an unknown party adapted the monorail elevator into a base, making plank bridges to the train on the upper level and setting up camps overlooking Cranberry Bog at the top and bottom of the eastern tower. Pylon V-13 provides access to another remaining section of the monorail cars. Layout The monorail consists of two main towers holding the elevator mechanism between them. The western tower, nearest the cliffs, has an elevator that can be used to access ground level, a middle level and the top level. The eastern tower, towards Fort Defiance, has an elevator that accesses only ground level and the top level. At the ground level are the massive foundations, with the surrounding support buildings. The base of the eastern tower has a fusion generator with a fusion core. The middle level, accessible through the western elevator, leads to a catwalk through a control and maintenance area on the western span, which contains mostly crafting materials to scavenge. Two monorail trains are partially aboard both the top and the bottom of the elevator, indicating that the onset of the Great War caused the elevator to cease functioning. The monorail cars are full of the skeletons of trapped passengers and randomized loot. The lower train can be accessed from the ground level of the western tower by climbing in through the broken window of the lead car. The upper train can be accessed by taking either elevator to the highest level and following the catwalks to a narrow plank bridge; the entirety of the upper train can be crossed to reach the opposite tower. There is a large crater to the north, just off the road, which features feral ghouls and the Scorched. Notable loot * Postcard to parents - Note, inside the monorail train near the western elevator. * Research note - Note, to the north, on a cliffside rock at an unmarked crater. * Fusion core - In a generator near the eastern elevator. * Nuka-Cola Quantum: The item may spawn in the second-story maintenance wing on the western side. Appearances The monorail elevator appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The monorail elevator's design was inspired by the Falkirk Wheel in Scotland, which opened in 2002.Nate Purkeypile on Twitter: "If you have seen the Monorail Elevator near Watoga in 76, now you know that's not quite as crazy as it might look. :)" Gallery FO76 Monorail elevator.png References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Лифт монорельса